Darkness Within
by Wind and Rain
Summary: This was influenced by Kingdom Hearts, so it may sound a bit the same, but it will be different.
1. I can't believe

CAUTION!!!!!!  
  
This is Chapter 1, but it is written as a prolouge. If you do not read this before chapter 2, you will become very very VERY confused! Reader beware!  
I have never understood some of the things that happen in this world. I don't know why either. Maybe it's because so many people don't understand that the darkness, the evil that lurks within everyone is real, not some fairy-tale that we can dismiss as a childhood story. It is as real as you and me. It has been true for as long as I and my grandmother and father and their grandfather and mother can remember. But it has never been this bad. Never,  
  
Earth has been at peace for so long...so long. And it is because of the people that understand the darkness. It is because of the warriors that push themselves to protect not only their loved ones, but the rest of the beings on Earth and even now the universe. This fact isn't at all hard to understand. What I find confusing is how I managed to stand against them, when deep inside, I found the hearts of heros, and finally a place to call my home.  
  
I still can't believe I actually managed to defy them. I know I had been trained to seek what is good and destroy it, but somehow I knew better, But, me, being as stupid and absent-minded as I really was, ignored it. I wasn't afraid of him, yet I didn't ever pass over an assignment, never disobeyed his orders...I was his "pet" as you could call me. I was his perfect warrior, his knightess of all darkness. I was his princess.   
  
I never really knew my mother and father. They never had a chance to raise me as their own. But I know now who they were. Mother was beautiful. She had long, flowing, golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, with the fairest skin he had ever in his life seen. She was the water maiden, and brought water to him and his sisters, but they fell in love. It was looked down upon to marry unto a slave-girl, but my father would sooner care about the worlds exploding as one and all life disappearing instantaneously.   
  
I must have split half and half. Father's hair was a black as space itself, and his eyes as dark as the sky without a moon, He was tall, taller than most men his age, and he liked it. He loved looking over everyone. But no, mother was average sized, even with many she met. We had been so happy, rulers of the northern kingdoms. But then there was Uncle Mauradius.  
  
Uncle Mauradius understood the darkness better than anyone alive knew it. He knew it so well he could say single words about it and make your skin crawl. He would have been such an advisor if he only would have stayed out of the depths. It was the depths that swallowed his heart and his mind. He became obsessed with letting the darkness out of its confined space and letting it take over the universe, allowing it to swallow up more and more. He tried to convince father to give himself to the darkness, let the northern kingdom be overcome with it, but father refused, Mauradius murdered him, and took over anyway,  
  
Darkness spread over everything. Mauradius took my mother and cast her away into the dark depths. I was too, too young to understand much at all. Mauradius saw the power within me, saw what I could be, and it overwhelmed him. Instead of casting me away like he had done to my mother and father, he taught me that he was my father, and that the darkness was my mother. He called me princess. I knew I was one, for real, but I was confused, I hadn't been able to learn much before Mauradius taking over, but one thing I did know was my name. I was Princess Eleiinia Meyghani of the northern kingdoms. I asked Mauradius if this was my name. He corrected me. I was the Black Princess Eleiinia Raines of the Darkness Everlasting. I was taught that the darkness was the good and correst way to everything, and everything and everyone that thought otherwise was wrong.  
  
Time passed. Mauradius still ruled the darkness, or so he thought. I know now it was the darkness that really ruled him. The darkness had by then overtaken the western and eastern kingdoms, but the southern kingdom remained untouched. Mauradius sent his secret weapon in to take over the strongest planet in the kingdoms of the south, Earth. That secret weapon, none other than the Black Princess, Eleiinia, me. 


	2. What's Going On!

"Damnit Kakarott! Why in the hell would you switch the wires?!"  
  
"Because I thought the gravity would get higher, that's why!"  
  
"Well did it work?"  
  
"Uh......no...."  
  
"Then go fix it, dumbass! That's why we have the controls in here!"  
  
Goku floated through the gravitron's door. As soon as it closed behind him, his feet slammed into the floor. The gravity was above normal out here, but not by much. Goku winced as he heard Chi-Chi and Bulma screaming up a storm downstairs, most probably unable to move. How could he have been so stupid? Switching the wires had made so much sense to him then, but now, damn, what a stupid idea. He had switched the antigravitational equalizer wire with the gravitron's main gravity control wire. He had no idea that that would reverse the process. Now there was no gravity in the gravitron, and about twice the normal out here. Of course he didn't mind, it was cake for him, but it was a different story to the women downstairs.  
  
"Hold on! I'll fix it!" Goku yelled downstairs, as he pulled out the wires. The light force upon his feet immediately normaled as he pushed the wires back in to where they were originally. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard a giant thump inside the gravitron. Vegeta cursed. "Get your pathetic excuse for a saiyajin ass in here!" He screamed. Goku opened the door to the chamber, still laughing it up, "Shut up!" Vegeta yelled again, rubbing his backside.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta," Goku said. He still smiled, but wiped the grin off his face as Vegeta charged at him. Goku dodged and brought his left foot around to kick him. Vegeta was caught by surprise, but it didn't do much. He flew against the wall and kicked off from it, winding up a punch as he flew. Goku got ready for the attack, but now it was Vegeta's turn. He stopped in midair and flipped backwards, catching his right foot under Goku's jaw, sending him flying upwards. He tucked into a ball as he started falling towards the ground again, releasing from it at exactly the right time. Vegeta and Goku started to stare each other down, looks of malice upon each other's faces.   
  
Suddenly, the significant force inside the gravitron subsided. Vegeta looked at Goku in disgust. "What did you do now?" He said. Goku shrugged.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Naw really, I didn't do a damn thing!"  
  
"We did it!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed from outside. Both saiyajins walked over to the gravitron door, and Vegeta pressed the button to open it. Both women had looks of fear and confusion pasted on their faces. Goku put on that face of his, the one that clearly states, 'what's going on?' in the sweetest and most adorable way. Chi-Chi spoke up first.  
  
"The TV! There's this....this....THING on TV! Come look!"  
  
The two women shot off downstairs. Vegeta turned to go back inside the gravitron. "Where are you going Vegeta?" Goku said, turning around to face him.  
  
"Back to train sumore, coming?"  
  
"No, I wanna see whasson TV."  
  
Goku turned and started downstairs. Vegeta snorted. He followed Goku downstairs into the living room, where Bulma and Chi-Chi already sat with their eyes glued to the TV. Goku sat down on a armchair and stared at the screen. Vegeta stayed standing up in the back, not really paying attention at all.  
  
It was utter chaos on the screen. The bank tower downtown was on the screen. News anchors were everywhere, standing in front of their cameramen and trying to state the facts without being hit by burning rubble that flew threw the air. "Bulma, turn it up so we can hear what they're saying," Goku said. He was now interested in what the hell was happening downtown.  
  
"About 15 minutes ago, people in the downtown area reported a comet the size of a bedroom crashing down on top of the Hyunjieka Bank tower, but unlike most comets, whose tails are golden or orangish in color, this one was a dark purple, blue, and black. We know now that it wasn't a comet. It was a space pod of some kind with a black and red insignia on it, along with the words, 'Abollathe Mauradius Aeoternus.' There is also a unfamiliar scrawling in black paint along the side of the entrance. It seems like two words. Experts say that Mauradius is a name, and Aeoternus and Abollathe are Curnian, an ancient language, However, there one scientist that believes the pod is from the northern kingdoms of the universe, where Curnian is the main language. Researchers and ancient language translators are trying to translate the words. A KITY News Chopper is being flown into the area to get a closer look at the pod. Mandy Ikosu reporting, KITY News."  
  
The TV jumped to a commercial. Grey smoke was starting to drift in from the kitchen, and Chi-Chi and Bulma had to bolt in to stop lunch from catching fire. Vegeta took a seat on the couch where the women had been sitting and waited for the commercial to pass. As soon as it did, Chi-Chi and Bulma rushed back in.  
  
"Hey! We're sitting there!" Bulma said.  
  
"Move your feet, loose your seat."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Too bad, so sad."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi took a seat on two stools from the corner. The News Anchor came on once again, but this time, it was only her voice. The screen showed a Helicopter way up in the air, circling the bank tower.  
  
"The KITY Chopper is getting in position now. In a few seconds you will be able to see what they see, what is really causing the pieces of the Hyunjieka Bank tower to fall apart in flames. They're ready!"  
  
The screen changed to a different view. It was midday, but it was almost completely black. A voice from one of the helicopter pilots said the lights were being turned on. In a flash of light, most of the darkness was gone. There was a giant silver sphere sitting there amongst piles of burning rubble. A red and black insignia was painted on the side. The camera shifted to the symbols scrawled along the edge of the door.  
  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" Goku, Chi-Ci, and Bulma said.  
  
"That phrase is in saiyajin!"  
  
"Can you read it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It means Darkness Incarnet, but it its written a little differently..."  
  
"I dun like this......" Goku said.  
  
The lights on the chopper were very bright, but there was a large black patch directly in front if the lights that didn't iluminate. It seemed to be a gas or vapor, flowing all along the top of the pod, and it peaked, like something was under it. Suddenly, like an orange or a banana, the darkness began to peel away. But it peeled from the bottom up. At first, it seemed like it was just going to uncover the pod, and then disappear, but then, a pair of crossed legs appeared. The Darkness peeled away further, up and up, until it finally disappeared. Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Bulma jumped out of their chairs and scooted closer to the TV.   
  
A female figure sat, legs crossed on the top of the pod, her eyes closed. It was evident she was tall, with long legs and arms. She had jet black hair, that was as straight as the edge of a steel beam and fell just below her shoulder blades. It whipped around her face from the beating of the helicoper blades, but she didn't seem to mind. She had on the spookiest outfit any of them had every seen. A tight, purple-black top that had one strap going up over her right shoulder and black pants that flared at the knee, with cuts loosely laced together up the outside edges of the legs graced her body. She had black boots on, partially covered by her pants. A black hilt and sheath could barely be made out behind her back. A dark dark blue cape blew around her back, and a black opal choker necklace hung around her neck.   
  
"Whoa...." Everyone said at once.  
  
"State your name and why you are here, please, you are on television." The chopper people said. The woman didn't move.  
  
"I repeat, state your na--"  
  
The woman opened her eyes, which were a bright, ice blue. "The Black Princess Eleiinia Raines, and I'm here for one reason only..." The woman said. Suddenly, she began to glow a brilliant blue color, and she began to hover above the pod. It seemed like all the light was concentrating to her hands. The Black Princess smirked, and finished her sentence.  
  
"To take over Earth. Abollathe Mauradius Aeoternus. This is to be the black kingdom of the emperor Mauradius, and I am the Darkness Incarnet, the southern kingdom's downfall!"  
  
The blue light rushed down her arms and into her hands, and she formed it into a ball. She picked up one hand and waved at the chopper, then let the light loose. The TV went to static. 


End file.
